poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is the first and only Dinosaur/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Aladar, his family, and his friends (along with Alex, Tiana, Mikey, and the rest) reunite with Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc., as they go to a place called Zombie Island. Trivia * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Napoleon, Birdo, Tip, Dash, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Garfield, Odie, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Dog, Maya, Miguel, Paco, the Cat in the Hat, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, Mike and Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Hubie, Rocko, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstien, Georgette, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Fred Flintsone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jeston, Astro, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Dink and his friends, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Dr. Grant and his friends, Ttark, The Peanuts Gang, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, Oogie Boogie, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Carface, Killer, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, Rothbart, Gaston, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Makunga, Steele, Ultrom Shredder, The Evil Queen, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Drake, Pinky and the Brain, Queen La, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *The only reason why The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Kronk are in this film is because Zazu is the only member of DisneyDaniel93’s Pooh’s Adventures team in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *The only reason why the rest of the Jungle Adventure Crew are in this film is because Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were the only members of the crew in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and Genie will be in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Unlike TtarkosaurusRex2's film Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Dinosaur, the Madagascar films, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Aladdin films, the Mickey Mouse films, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Princess and the Frog, Sleeping Beauty, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, and Rock-a-Doodle, and more. Category:Spin-off films Category:Yru17 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films